Dirty Little Secrets
by kiss on the lips
Summary: Luke is having his bachelors party, and everything goes terribly wrong. Alec is heart broken over his and Magnus's break up. Sebastian is found making out with Jace. A new werewolf is in town. Alec ends up with cat ears. Jace ends up with angel wings. Alec calls Jace "Fluffy" and won't stop biting Jace and Sebastian is cooking breakfast? Please read! Please review!
1. Bachelors Party

"You ready yet Lightwood?" A familiar voice teased lightly from behind him. Alec knew it was Jace before he even turned around. He couldn't help but notice that Jace looked sharp in his black suit, the black a stark contrast to his halo of pale golden curls.

"Almost…Just finishing with my tie…" Alec trailed off as he finished adjusting his tie. Turning to look in his mirror to make sure nothing was out of place, he swore that he could see Jace mimicking him in the reflection of the mirror. "Jace," Alec scolded lightly, only to be rewarded by Jace rolling his eyes and then pretending that he hadn't been caught. Alec turned his attention back to the mirror. What he saw shocked him. The white suit set off his blue eyes, making them seem darker and richer in color. It also made his angular check bones more prominent, the red bowtie giving a splash of color in his usually pale checks. Alec had to admit, he looked pretty hot. Magnus would have approved. Had they still been dating…

"Stop admiring yourself and let's go," Jace smirked, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Alec hardly ever dressed up; in fact he probably wouldn't have if he hadn't been asked to by his father. Tonight was a very special occasion, Luke's bachelor party, thus the need of fancy suits on such an event. Everyone had been invited, except the girls of course, to celebrate one of the few nights before Luke and Jocelyn where officially married.

The party was going to be held at the Pandemonium club, most of Luke's pack was attending as well as a few other downworlders Alec didn't know. "It's not my fault we're late you know," he said as he glanced back over to Jace, "It because you kept on whining about how you couldn't find your shoes." Jace scoffed and dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand.

Soon the two left the institute and haled a cab to take them to their destination. At first sight, Jace and Alec looked way overdressed compared to the other partygoers in the line outside the club. Most were wearing torn up jeans and t-shirts with some band logo Alec wouldn't have recognize. Occasionally he would spot a werewolf from Luke's pack, but waiting in line was making him irritable. First his breakup with Magnus was still a fresh cut, and Jace wasn't helping much either. Jace was arrogant as ever, giving a seductive wink at the poor girls who stood behind in him line. Alec supposed that's because Jace was Jace, and that was something that would never change, but at the moment he still found it very, very annoying. Because it just reminded him of how he used to act toward a very glittery someone… Damn, he really needed a drink.

After about what felt like eternity, they finally were in the club. The large room was dimly lit and crowed with faces both familiar and new. Jace went off to congratulate Luke and Alec was left by himself in the swarm of dancing bodies smashing into one another, glitter falling everywhere. The glitter reminded him the he should probably find Magnus to talk to him about the breakup, that he wanted to get back together. Alec, with that in mind he tried to push his way through the dance floor when a rough hand grabbed his wrist. Surprised, Alec found himself turning and looking in to the face of a werewolf he hadn't met before.

"Name's Max," the owner of the wrist said coolly. He was tan, with dark brown eyes that complimented the dark brown hair fringing his smiling face. Thick rope like muscles covered his arms, the lack of shirt exposing his smooth chest and hard abs. whoever this 'Max' was, he wasn't anyone Alec had ever seen before. He was also in a way, kind of hot.

He hesitated before giving his name to Max, but when the werewolf smiled encouragingly, Alec offered his name. "Alec, Alec Lightwood."

"I've a lot about you. You're the nephilim who was dating Magnus Bane if I'm not mistaken?"

Alec felt the blood rushing to his face, was his breakup with Magnus being broadcasted in Central Park? He didn't mind people knowing, but he would like to forget that it had ever happened. "Yes that would be me…"

"How about we grab a drink and talk? I'm an old friend of Magnus's. We've been close for years." Max smiled and motioned for Alec to follow him to the bar. Alec was certainly curious about Max's connection to Magnus, the warlock was always so secretive… he scanned the crowd for Magnus, but he still couldn't find his glittery ex boyfriend. Sighing he supposed one drink wouldn't hurt and found himself following Max over to the bar.

Max had already seated himself and patted an open chair. Alec nodded, and took the seat next to him. If Max was as close to Magus as he said…perhaps he could ask Max to tell the warlock that he wanted to hook up again. After ordering a round of some neon colored drink, he found himself thinking about Magnus. Again. With a wistful sigh, he looked around the room for him, his eyes skimming over a dark corner and then glancing back quickly. At first it looked like two boys where making out, that's not what caught Alec's attention, it was whom the two boys were. Alec's eye widened as he took in the familiar blond curls and the lean muscular build being shoved against the cold cement wall by a taller, more muscular boy with almost white hair. The latter boy was crushing his lips mercilessly against the first. It was Sebastian and Jace. Alec sputtered and nearly choked on his drink. He turned away quickly, desperately trying to fight the blush on his burning checks.

"Are you alright?" Max asked suddenly, setting down his half empty drink.

Alec said nothing, but picked back up his drink and drained it completely. He waved to the bartender. "I need something stronger, now."

While Alec was giving his order, he didn't see the glances exchanged between the werewolf and Valentine's son. Alec also didn't see the faint traces of the neon drug that had been so expertly slipped into his first drink.

Sebastian nodded and turned his attention back to the squirming boy beneath him. Giving his most angelic smile to the blond beneath him, he pressed Jace harder against the cold wall. With one hand, he pulled a small vile of blue neon liquid from his pocket and poured the contents into the younger boy's mouth. Before Jace could spit put the liquid, Sebastian's lips where on his, giving him only two options. Swallow, or choke. Sebastian continued to press his tongue roughly into Jace's mouth, forcing him to swallow.

Jace coughed as Sebastian pulled back, he did not however, give Jace any opening to break free from his grasp. "Now admit it, that wasn't all that bad now was it?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Go to hell," Jace spat angrily. His golden eyes burning with hate.

"I've already been there, nice place actually."

"Fuck you."

"I'm sure you would enjoy that very much wouldn't you? That can be arranged after I've had my fun," the demon boy taunted. Oh, this was fun, but the best was to come later. The drugs he had Max slip Alec, and he'd forced Jace to swallow wouldn't take affect until they'd drank at least a few more drinks, and from the looks of it, Jace hadn't had any. That could always be fixed at an after party…

"You're one sick bastard you know that? You don't just grab someone, especially who hates you, and then make out with them and force some neon crap down their mouth!" Jace yelled hotly.

"Yes, I know. But there's one little fact you seem to be forgetting. I just don't care." Sure, it would have been much easier to have just laced Jace's drink, had Jace been drinking. He hadn't, and Sebastian really didn't care how he administered the potion. It was fun to watch Jace struggle and claw at him, only to fail of course. Sebastian knew he was better than the little angel boy so why worry? To him all that mattered was his own pleasure, and it gave him much pleasure to see Jace struggling against him helplessly.

"By the-"

Jace was interrupted when Sebastian smashed their lips together once more. Sebastian was more aggressive this time, making Jace whimper as he bit and licked his lips. Jace pulled away, but to his aggravation, it only seemed to give Sebastian more leverage. And then all of the sudden he was gone. Leaving Jace alone in the dark corner, gasping and panting for air.

Alec, had been unable to tear his eyes away from the entire scene. He quickly stood up and walked over to Jace. "Are you okay? I saw Sebastian and-" he was cut off by Jace holding up a hand.

"I need to get as drunk as possible and forget this ever happened…"

And that was exactly what happened, after both drinking several shots, Alec spotted Magnus hurrying toward them, a twisted smile on his glitter covered face.

"You're coming to the after party at my house right? Some guy named Max said you wanted to talk Alec…and…I really want you to come…"

Magnus sounded so pathetic when he begged, and Alec knew he couldn't say no.

Jace knew they shouldn't, but he didn't say no either…

~End

Yay! Okay, so I'm finished with the first chapter. I would really like reviews to know how you guys like it! Please review or Magnus and Alec won't get back together- Just jokoing! I love those two but they would be really happy if you did.

Magnus: If you review, I'll tell you a secret about Alec

Alec: NO- I mean, no. I'll take away your glitter for a whole week!

Magnus: T.T fine….

Me: psh, how about we make Sebastian wear a pink sparkly Barbie dress? XD


	2. The After Party

When Alec and Jace arrived, they could barley recognize the warlocks apartment. Had it not been that Alec knew the place like the back of his hand, they probably would have missed it altogether. The door was painted gold, shimmering in the later hours of the night. Christmas lights hung around the stairway. The windows where blacked-out, to keep the neighbors from noticing what was really going on inside, Alec supposed. Like the roaring music and excited cries from the guests inside wasn't a big enough hint? Magnus had really outdone himself. He set his shoulders, he took a deep breath, and he knocked on the dazzling door.

Within seconds, the door swung open to reveal a spiky, black haired man covered in glitter. Magnus. "Alec! I'm soo glad you came! I was worried for a moment that you wouldn't…but here you are." He appeared genuinely happy to see him. Even with the cool evening air blowing, Alec felt the blush burning on his cheeks. Nodding, he was about to speak but Jace interrupted him.

"What, you're not happy that I'm here, Magnus? Because I noticed that you said you where 'glad' Alec came. You didn't even say hello to me, which gives me reason to think that you were ignoring me," Jace said hurriedly. His golden eyes burning with sarcastic curiosity. Alec sighed, knowing Jace wouldn't let them enter until his question was answered.

Magnus stared blankly at him for a moment before slowly answering, his cat eyes narrowing into slits. "How could I ever ignore you, Jace Herondale? I would have done so some time ago if that were at all possible…" the warlock said with mock remorse.

Seemingly satisfied, Jace smirked wickedly before shouldering his way past Magnus and into the apartment.

"By all means, let yourself in…" Magnus grumbled under his breath as he turned his attention back to Alec. He smiled and then politely ushered him in. Following and shutting the door to the now empty doorstep.

The entire room was alive with music form some fairy band. Multi-colored strobe lights flashed and glitter fell from glowing disco balls. The room had a small bar in the corner that was serving a wide variety of mixed drinks. Many of the guests where wearing glow sticks, and there where black lights. Alec gasped when Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder. Alec hadn't realized they were that close to one another.

"Something else isn't it?" Magnus whispered into Alec's ear, almost purring like a cat. The sequined top he wore catching light from the strobes, making the warlock sparkle.

"All your parties are always great from what I hear, but yes, the place looks amazing." Alec was always dumbfounded on why Magnus offered to host the most exclusive after parties. He guessed it was because being the 'High Warlock or Brooklyn' Magnus had a reputation to uphold.

"Let's go somewhere a little…quieter," Magnus announced as he led Alec around the mass of chaos people called 'dancing'. Most of the people there, Alec noticed where already drunk from several trips to the mini-bar, weren't even really dancing as much as they were grinding on one another. Looking at where Magnus was leading him, his heart raced when he realized it was the bedroom.

"Magnus…I…" Alec stuttered as the two stopped in front of the last door in the dark hallway.

Magnus didn't respond, instead his was busy tinkering with the key and the door knob. After a few twists, the lock latch unlocked and the room door swung open. What Alec saw inside made him gasp.

The room was lit by dozens of glowing candles, all arranged in a neat pattern to spell out the words 'I luv u Alec Lightwood, please b mine?' Rose petals were scattered across the floor and bed, giving a sweet scent to the air. A bottle of wine sat alone on the small wooden side table. It was the most romantic thing Alec had possibly ever seem Magnus do.

"Will you?" Magnus asked, his voice shaking.

"Will I what…Magnus?" Alec felt his throat tighten, his voice threatening to break.

"Will you forgive me and be my boyfriend?" He asked quietly, looking directly into Alec's deep blue eyes.

It was Alec's turn not to respond. He probably would have started crying if he'd tried. Instead, he cupped Magnus's face gently and kissed him on the lips.

The two stood like that, kissing in the hallway as if the rest of the world had stopped. Time had frozen forever in that moment. Nothing else seemed to matter, not until a voice interrupted them.

"Get a room you two, seriously." Jace. He stood leaning against the wall opposite to them with a wide grin on his face. A half-drained martini glass was clutched in his left hand.

"Y you didn't have to spy on us!" Alec blushed as he glared at his friend darkly.

"Oh who cares? I'm in love!" The warlock exclaimed giddily as he dragged Alec into his bedroom while managing to give his newly reappointed boyfriend a sloppy kiss. The door slammed shut as the two fell back unto the bed.

Magnus grinned as he began to slowly unbutton Alec's suit, letting his fingers linger on his smooth abs. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and drew him close to his body, sliding the glittery top off with a practiced ease. His fingers trailing down the warlocks lower back causing him to moan lightly. Magnus straddled Alec and placed a knee between the boy's legs while kissing him fiercely.

Soon both had deposited their garments at the foot of the bed. Magnus crawled on top of Alec and-

(You may insert your Malec yaoi fantasy here- I however, will refrain from ruining your imagination…..3)

Jace rolled his eyes as he turned and left the hall, mingling with the other downworlders. Sipping his martini, he approached the mini-bar, bumping into a werewolf on his way.

"Could you at least try to watch where you're going? You could have spilled my martini," Jace said in an annoyed tone, even though it was his own fault entirely.

"Well then I should apologize," Max said with a sly smile. So this was Sebastian's younger half-brother. In person, he really could be described as a 'golden boy' with his tanned skin and his gold hair. Definitely attractive, it you liked the whole 'angelic' look.

"I'll accept you apology, however, you are blocking my war to the bar so if you don't mind…" Jace let the words hang in the air, not feeling the need to finish the statement. What he did need was another drink. He still remembered Sebastian's surprise make-out session and the memory made Jace feel sick. He'd hoped that a few too many drinks would help cure this ailment and that he would forget the whole incident.

"Oh," the werewolf laughed, "I'm just bothering everyone tonight, aren't I? How about I get us both some drinks?" He offered politely. Jace nodded and managed to find a couch hidden in a dark corner. Max went up to the glowing little bar and grabbed two glasses of some random concoction. Knowing Magnus Banes reputation for the parties, the drinks were probably potent no matter which you chose. Shrugging to himself, Max began to make his way back into the crowd.

The party was is full swing as a heavy metal band took center stage. The lights flashed and the speakers were at full volume as the lead guitarist, a pale fairy girl, began howling into the microphone. The crowd cheered and clapped in time to the beat as streamers and glitter flew into the air. Vampires and other downworlders danced together in one large group, leaving barley enough space to squeeze by. Max was having difficulty not spilling the drinks as he maneuvered carefully around flying hands and sweaty, dancing bodies.

Jace swallowed the last of the martini and set the glass on the floor by the side of the couch. His head was pounding, either the music was louder than he remembered, or the several drinks he'd had where kicking in. Jace figured it was probably the latter of the two…seeing as how the room was beginning to tilt at weird and impossible angles. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blurred shape coming though the crowd toward him. Jace sat up, wondering if it was Max with their drinks. As the shape came closer, he saw not just one shape, but two. The first had dark, suggestive eyes and snow white hair. Jace frowned seeing it was Sebastian. The second was unrecognizable.

Sebastian said nothing as he took the empty seat furthest away from Jace on the couch. He then motioned for the tall, pale, girl who'd been following him to take a seat in the middle. She giggled as she did so, flipping her long blonde hair over one shoulder as she gazed dreamily at the dark boy. Jace fought the urge to puke. This girl was the same as the one who'd stood on stage just moments ago. Didn't she know to stay away from boys like Sebastian? It could only end badly for her.

"Catherine, I'd like to introduce you to my _little_ brother, he's the _angel_ sitting next to you," Sebastian drew out the two words, as if they held some secret meaning to him. His eyes gleamed with an expression that passed far too quickly for Jace to read.

The girl nodded and giggled again in her high voice. She then leaned in close to Sebastian, her glossed, red lips close to his ear as she whispered a few words. Sebastian's eyes lit up as she spoke, then she pulled back with a somewhat smug expression on her narrow face. Sebastian chuckled darkly and looked directly at Jace when he spoke.

"She wants to know if she can touch them."

"Touch what?" Jace asked, his gold eyes darkening to burnt amber. That didn't make any sense, even if he was… slightly drunk.

"Your wings, what else could she mean?"

At this Jace wrinkled up his nose in confusion. He was sure he'd heard Sebastian say Catherine had wanted to touch his wings. He didn't have wings. That was impossible. Jace knew he had more angel blood than other shadow hunters…the Steelie Queen had said that both he and Clary had been experimented on by Valentine. That made sense, what Sebastian was implying did not. Jace may have been faster, stronger, and more agile because of the extra angel blood, but he'd never yet grown wings.

"I'm not a fairy sooo I don't have any wings," Jace laughed loudly. The pleasant buzz from earlier was now becoming annoying, Sebastian's words seemed to bounce off the walls and echoed oddly in his ears. Where the hell was Max? Jace was beginning to feel uncomfortable. It shouldn't take this long for him to grab a few drinks and walk his ass back over here…

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure…" Sebastian leaned forward so that his chest was over Catherine's lap. The girl pressed herself back against the couch, to make more room between her and Jace. Sebastian then raised his hand toward Jace, his fingers spread out as if he where reaching for something behind Jace. The older boy smiled crookedly as he felt his fingers brush against the soft white weathers that extended from the golden boys back.

"Wh what did you do…?" Jace gasped as he felt a slight tingling feeling run down his spine. The feeling was unfamiliar and alien, Jace didn't like it. As if in response to Jace's feelings, the wings flinched under Sebastian's fingertips and pulled away swiftly. He really did have wings. How? But then he remembered the vile Sebastian had forced him to swallow against his will…without a doubt that was what had caused this. The angel wings.

"Oh…that. You've figured it out right about now," Sebastian purred like a cat, eyes moving over Jace with a predatory hunger, some demonic need.

"They look soft." A girl's voice added wistfully. Both boys turned to look at Catherine, having forgotten she was still sitting silently between the two colliding forces.

"Leave me alone and go fuccck yourself…." Jace groaned groggily.

"Catherine, be a good girl and wait here for me. I should really be taking my little brother home considering how drunk he is. I'm sorry for the crude language." Sebastian gave a small bow to the girl as he stood and dusted off his shirt.

The girl nodded as the demon boy scooped up Jace in his arms, smiling apologetically for the strings of curses that flew out in protest. Sebastian then reached for his ring, the Morgenstern ring, and twisted it several times before vanishing into thin air with the angel boy.

"Hey, sorry that took so….long?"

Standing where the two boys had been just moments ago, was a very confused werewolf. Shrugging the lycanthrope offered the drink he'd been carrying to the blonde girl seated on the couch, taking the seat beside her. The two began to chat quickly forgetting that they both had been waiting for someone else.

The End

Magnus: I'm soo romantic!

Alec: *mumbles under breath* why did we get back together again?

Magnus: You love me.

Alec: *nods and kisses*

Me: XD awww! Oh, yeah, I did have two requests from_ IzzieGS_ and _sugarandashley _to put Sebastian in a pink Barbie dress and so I shall! (okay, so imagine a short, pink, lacy dress with sparkles *cough* Magnus added those, appears on our favorite villain)

Sebastian in a dress: What the hell am I wearing?! Is this a dress? Seriously? *has demonic look on face* Wait…. *admires himself in mirror* this makes my hips look huge! *shatters mirror and hides in emo corner throwing a hissy fit*

Me: *shrugs* you had that coming…

Anyways, thank you for reading my story. Please be patient as I work on the next chapter! I love you all.


	3. Trip to a Friends House

Once Alec's and Magnus's night of love-making was over, Alec was bone tired. He wanted nothing more than to sleep in late and snuggle next to his beloved. The only problem being, Magnus wasn't there. The Lightwood sat up immediately, wincing as he did so. He was still sore from the previous night, not, that he regretted it. It was however, an annoyance now, when he needed to move quickly. It wasn't like Magnus to be up early in the morning, and it was making Alec's stomach twist nauseatingly. Magnus couldn't have changed his mind about wanting him back, could he? That thought was all it took for the boy to leap out of the large bed and begin his search for the warlock.

Fifteen minutes had passed while the young shadowhunter franticly searched the apartment. He'd checked all the rooms only to find them lacking his glittery boyfriend. Alec took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. It was very likely that Magnus had simply run to the grocery store to pick up a few items. But doubt easily over took logical reasoning, the same mistrust that had caused the break up, was at work once again. _Why go to the store when you can use your magic powers and make anything you want appear instantly? _Alec thought bitterly, his blue eyes clouded with self loathing. _Face it. He wanted to get back at me for thinking about taking his immortality away…_Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. _He got you to go to bed with him and now he left you. _Alec thrust his face into his hands and let the tears fall silently. _You bought his whole "I'm sorry" act. He played you, and now he's gone. You were nothing but a play thing to him…your love was never real. _Raw emotion tore at Alec's heart, pain, anger, love and hate. The shadowhunter felt dead inside, as if there was nothing in the place where his heart should be.

Alec was still in tears when his phone rang. A picture of Magnus and himself in Paris was displayed on the screen. After several rings, Alec wiped his eyes dry with the corners of his pajama sleeves, and reached for the device. He wasted little to no time in answering.

"Hello? Magnus?" The desperation in Alec's voice was apparent.

"Alec! I was wondering when you would be getting up. Anyway, I have a surprise for you, and I bet on my eyeliner that you'll love it." The warlock chirped happily. If he was aware that Alec had been crying his heart out just moments ago, he didn't show it.

"Yeah? You scared me… I thought you'd left…." The boy trailed off. The Lightwood couldn't bear to finish the statement, but the implication was not lost on deaf ears.

_I thought you'd left me. _Magnus's mood darkened drastically as he unraveled the meaning of the words. He took a breath to shake it off, he was in a rather good mood and Alec wasn't going to spoil it. "Anyway, I'm sending you a portal. Wear something comfortable, we're going to a friend's house. Talk to you there."

With that, Magnus hung up, leaving a bewildered Alec to scramble off the floor. Once on his feet, he walked over to the large dresser to search for clothes. After throwing an assortment of flannels, t-shirts, pants, and jacket all over the room, Alec finally found an outfit he liked. He quickly unbuttoned his pajama shirt and, in its place, pulled a plain white tee over his toned upper body. The sleeves showed the swell of Alec's biceps every time he moved his arm. Satisfied, he paired the shirt with a pair of tight fitting, black, skinny jeans. Alec brushed his ebony black bangs from his face and deemed himself ready for Magnus's surprise. What ever it may be.

One thing that could be said about Magnus Bane, was that he had impeccable timing. No sooner than had Alec finished getting ready, a portal had appeared in the middle of the room. Alec took a breath and stepped cautiously into the portal. The portal vanished and swirled back into nothingness. The bedroom lay exactly as it had before, clothes strewn on the floor and the sheets tangled.

The portal reappeared in the living room of a richly decorated home. The color scheme was black and white, with chrome accents. Very modern. Very expensive. Whoever owned this house was definitely not lacking in anything. There was a large gas-burning fire place that had taken up nearly the entire north wall. A plasma flat screen TV was strategically placed on the east wall. There where two black couched positioned in the middle of the room, coffee tables with lamps sat on the end of each couch. A coffee table in the center had various objects splayed across the glass top, game controllers, magazines, and an empty coffee mug. Alec began to feel his stomach tighten again when he didn't see Magnus, his head throbbed and his back ached. He wondered if he was still aching from the previous night….

"Magnus?" Alec called out anxiously.

The room was dead silent. Until sinister laugh entered the room.

Alec spun around quickly, his sharp shadowhunter reflexives pulling him into a crouch. His blue eyes scanned the room the again, he felt the presence of a Demon. It wasn't just any demon, yet it felt nothing like a greater demon.

"You can relax, little shadowhunter. I don't bite, well...," the voiced paused, and then continued. "Welcome to my humble home, any friend of Magnus is a friend of mine."

Alec stood wide eyed as the figured stepped into the room. It was none other than Sebastian Morgenstern. His heart started to race, his hand slid instinctively to his weapon belt, only to realize that is his rush to meet Magnus… he'd managed to forget it at home.

"Magnus, please come in before your boyfriend has a heart attack." Sebastian called in a tone that would be charming, if Alec hadn't known the demon boy better. But he did.

"Oh! Alec's here?" Magnus squealed, racing down the glass stairway and into the living room.

This sent up red flags right away. As Magnus rushed to embrace Alec, he pulled back. Magnus gave Alec a questioning glance. "Alec?"

"Why is _he _here," Alec growled ferociously. His blue eyes saw Magnus from the corner of his eye, but they remained focused on Sebastian.

"This is _my _house." Sebastian said back. He than flashed a toothy grin, his black eyes seemed to sparkle with delight. He was clearly enjoying this way too much.

"I told you we where going to a friends house," Magnus shook his head incredulously, black spiked showering glitter everywhere.

"And Sebastian, he's your _friend_? Do you know what he _did_ to Jace and Clary? What he put _me_ though?" Alec shouted angrily. His eyes flashed with anger and misunderstanding. How could Magnus possibly be friends with this… this piece of trash?

Magnus stuttered for a response. "We… I know we had our differences… but…"

"But what? That's changed? You can honestly tell me that you like this guy? He _killed_ my brother! Because of him my family suffered though so much." The warlock approached Alec to comfort him, but the boy shook his head as he continued to speak. "He's a criminal. He's broken the Law and Accords multiple times. There isn't a speck of friend material in him!"

This earned a chuckle out of Sebastian, who stood and watched the two lovers quarrel. He walked over to the couch and sat down silently, he only wished that he'd brought a video camera. Knowing he had the Clave so frazzled about his deeds, was like giving him a pat on the back.

The yelling grew louder, Magnus defending his right to choose his own friends, and Alec accusing Magnus of betraying him. The tension in the air was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife. It was at this exact moment however, that Jace appeared from the hallway, his shirt had a few buttons undone and his black suit pants where wrinkled. It looked as if he'd been sleeping in his clothes. His golden blonde hair also gave away that he'd been sleeping just moments, as stands where sticking out in odd and messy angles.

"Jace?" Alec starred. Protruding from his parabatai's back where a pair of snow white wings. Angel wings. His anger at Magnus had momentarily dissolved. Why was Jace here? What had happened to him? All he could stammer out was, "You have wings."

Jace yawned and met Alec's gaze with his own, then he said slowly, "Alec, did you know you have cat ears? And a tail too?"


	4. A Series of Interesting Turns

I'm so sorry I've been so late in updating this story! I promise that I will finish it no matter what! I have good news, its summer vacation so I'll be able to write a lot more and update faster! I'll try to have another chapter done by next saturday too. Please review and I'll write a bonus at the end of my next chapter about whatever you wish, so long as it is within my abilities. Hang with me!

* * *

"What…do you mean…I have cat ears and a tail…?" Alec breathed, his heart racing as if he had finished running a marathon. How was that even possible? He'd been perfectly normal when he'd woken up this morning, and when he'd gotten dressed. What could have changed is such a sort period of time?

"Like I said," Jace yawned lazily, arching his arms up into a stretch. "You have cat ears and a tail."

Magnus gave Sebastian a quick look of absolute adoration. This friendship was already proffering more benefits than Magnus had first imagined. Alec Lightwood, his boyfriend, had a pair of furry ears and a cute tail. An array of dirty thoughts clawed at Magnus as he further examined the ears. These were, of course, a complement of his newfound friendship with Sebastian Morgenstern.

"And I suppose you know why you have wings and I a pair of ears?" Alec said dryly as his eyes skimmed from Jace to Sebastian. He wondered why Jace wasn't trying to rip the other boys head off. The two were mortal enemies, and yet they seemed to be on talking terms with one another. It wasn't natural. Alec verbally stated as much.

Jace gave an exaggerated sigh and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, exposing his neck, shoulders, and his muscled chest. The shirt hung loosely revealing the red rune that Lilith had marked Jace with, burning with an angry red glow. Remorse filled Alec as he realized that if Jace was at all capable of killing the boy next to them, he wouldn't have hesitated.

The puzzle of the ears and wings pieced itself together in Alec's mind as Jace shrugged his rumpled shirt back into place. The image of Sebastian cornering Jace at the club played in Alec's mind as he looked into the fierce golden gaze.

Realization dawned and the shadow hunter uttered, "Magnus, you dirty-"

"Sebastian is to blame, as well as that sneaky werewolf," Jace said as ran his fingers through his hair. Having been dragged into a portal, thrown onto a bed, and knocked unconscious, Jace wasn't in a good mood.

"Opps," The demon boy replied mockingly. He was grinning like a child who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

While Alec and Magnus continued to argue over Magnus's actions, Sebastian stepped forward toward Jace. He extended an arm toward the boy, fingers reaching for the white wings that radiated warmth. Just as his hand was about to close around the soft feathers, they suddenly were beyond his reach. Narrowed black eyes bore into hard unwavering gold. Sebastian uttered a single word, a word so cold it could have frozen hell. "Why?"

"You think I'm going to let _you _touch me?" The blonde spat incredulously, answering with another question. Jace's body lowered into fighting crouch, something that was so natural it was second nature to him. He was unarmed, but even so, he was just as lethal and deadly. For his tenth birthday, Valentine had taught him how to kill a man with his bare hands. In his mind, he played over the many ways he could kill the demonic boy.

"Do it. I dare you." Sebastian taunted coyly as he lifted both arms above his head in surrender. The same grin from earlier was still plastered to his dark, beautiful face.

Jace snarled, then in a flash of movement, too fast for even a vampire to track, the distance between the two boys had closed and Jace stood with his fist millimeters from the others face. The two stood like that, their eyes locked into a cold stare, for what seemed like hours, but in reality had been only a few seconds.

Jace was the first to yield, yelling in aggravation as he let his hand fall dejectedly to his side. Lilith's rune burned brightly through the wrinkled white dress shirt as the blonde grasped at it painfully unable to break free of its hold. As the runes glow slowly faded, Jace fell to his knees gasping in pain. Sebastian sneered victoriously as he strode confidently toward the angel boy.

"No sarcastic comebacks? No death threats? I have to admit, I'm disappointed, _little _brother." The eldest Morgenstern murmured as knelt down to Jace, tilting the boy's face toward his own. A deep chuckled contorted his featured as he reached once more for the alluring white wings protruding from Jace's back. Once again, the wings barely managed eluded his grasp. White hot rage swept through Sebastian as he kicked the blonde savagely in the ribs, earning a sharp cry of pain from the shadowhunter.

"Jace?!" It was only after hearing his parabatai's cry that Alec turned his focus from his boyfriend to the situation at hand. His eyebrows furrowed in anger as he stepped toward Sebastian. Jace may be unable to harm him, but Alec was perfectly capable of doing just that. Just before Alec was able to land a blow, Magnus was there holding him back and allowing Sebastian to regain his composure.

"How dare you-"

"I'm protecting you Alexander, even if you don't see it that way. I've only seen a look that…that demonic once in my lifetime." Magnus whispered brokenly, dragging his pleading boyfriend away from Sebastian and into a dark bedroom.

The last thing Alec saw was Jace being bound with demon metal and Sebastian murmuring something inaudible into the boy's ear. Jace cried out in pain as the ropes were pulled tighter, the metal biting not only his flesh, but his wings as well. Tears rolled down Alec's check as Magnus swiftly locked the door behind them and the image was lost.

As soon as the door shut, Magnus's lips enveloped his in a desperate kiss, rough and possessive. Alec felt arms reach around his waist and began working off his tight jeans. In turn, the boy's long arms drew the warlock closer to him, cradling his head against his chest. He felt waves of emotion pouring out from Magnus. There were so many different emotions, feelings of confusion over their little spat in the living room, fragments of joy from their reunion, and worry about Jace; it was a jumbled mess that Alec didn't care to unravel. He wasn't entirely sure he had control of his own emotions at the moment. His body reacted to his lovers touch as he let Magnus's hands wander below the waistband of his jeans, playing gently with his tail. His cat ears lowering as a pleasure filled growl escaped his parted lips.

"Alec…? I-"

"Shut up and kiss me," the Lightwood whispered huskily as he drew their bodies closer to one another.

* * *

A blast of freezing cold water jolted Jace awake, his golden eyes snapping open.

"That finally woke you up, huh?"

Jace sat up quickly, too quickly; searing pain shot though his body as he twisted his head around searching for the voice's owner. It hit Jace that he was lying in the bottom of the bathtub, explaining the cold water that sprayed down on him from above. Sebastian stood leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossing one another, a smile painted on his face as he watched Jace struggle to get up.

Moments latter, after several failed attempts to stand, Jace stood leaning against the wall gasping from both pain and lack of oxygen. He remained silent, saying nothing as the white haired boy shook his head apathetically. "Jace, Jace, Jace," He scolded mockingly. "What am I going to do with you? Those wings of your look awfully heavy when they are wet. Didn't father teach you how to look after yourself properly?"

"_Father_ didn't need to teach me how to imitate human emotions like a parrot. I wasn't born an animal like you." He knew better, Jace knew far better than agitate his adversary, but he just couldn't help taunting him. Not when he was being insulted, not when his wings were dripping wet, and not when he was this livid.

Sebastian's black eyes narrowed dangerously, as if he were about to lose the wrath of hell against the angel boy. But like in the eye of a hurricane, his anger suddenly vanished, a look of sympathy replacing the previous look of malice. He smiled a horribly sweet smile as he closed the distance between Jace and himself.

"Did I upset you?" He murmured in a silky voice. Sebastian trailed his fingers through the soft, downy, feathers that made up the glorious white wings. He closed his eyes as he sighed in Latin, "Quam dilecta, suus 'fere anhela."


	5. A Crazy Parabatai

Hello everyone! I'm not giving up on this story! I'm excited to post this chapter, as it contains one of my favorite scenes. I am happy to announce that Clocktower Princess has been released! Go buy this book, its simmply a must have for any fan of Casandra's series.

* * *

Alec gazed at his sleeping boyfriend with a loving gaze. This was what he and Magnus had wanted for so long. To finally express their feelings for one another without any doubt in their minds about their future, to simply be able to hold one another while the other slept peacefully, to be a couple again. It was too bad this moment was spoiled by a string of curses and loud sounds coming from below. Alec sighed mentally as he slowly untangled himself from the warlock. He didn't want to disturb his sleeping lover, if it wasn't for his stamina runes, Alec would probably have been too tired to acknowledge the noise coming from below. He shook his head as he climbed out of bed and began to dress himself. What was his crazy parabatai up to now?

* * *

The hallway was dark; shadows clung to the walls like infants to their mothers. The only source of illumination was several small rays of light that had eked out from beneath the solid oak planks of the bathroom door. Alec sucked in a breath as he continued toward the light. He stopped short when his foot was torn out from under him. He bit back a cry as he landed painfully on his knees. His fingers splayed out in front of him to help ease the fall, landed in a wet substance. Alec's eye widened with the realization that this was the reason he'd fell. As he neared the light's source, he was able to clearly identify the substance in which he'd slipped on. It was water, with a slight pinkish tone. A color that only formed when the fluid was mixed with blood. Alec's stomach churned at the thought of Jace injured. His breath became ragged as his fingers pressed against the door. The large door squeaked in protest as it was slowly opened, revealing the room to be… empty? There was no sign of Jace or Sebastian, except for the mixture of feathers and blood congealing with water sporadically on the bathroom's cool white tile.

Alec took a step back in horror. Where was Jace? How could he not have noticed if his parabatai was hurt? He quickly reached for the hall's light switch, located conveniently just outside the bathroom's door. As he fumbled with the switch, he stepped in another pool of bloody water. Once the lights were on, he saw that the puddles made a trail. The Lightwood followed this trail down the spiral glass staircase, through the lavishly furnished living room, and into chrome appliance filled kitchen. The trail stopped at a half-opened cabinet. Alec felt the panic begin to rise in his chest as there was still no sign to whether or not Jace was seriously injured. Swallowing the bile, Alec saw the trail lead down yet another pitch black hallway, once again illuminated by a door left ajar. This felt like déjà vu all over again. He picked his way carefully down the dark corridor, mindful to avoid slipping like he had before. When he'd neared the door, he called out anxiously for his friend. "Jace?"

"mmffff," was the reply he received.

"Jace, are you alright?" Alec began to push open the door but was stopped by a sudden force opposing him.

"One minute! Don't come in yet!" Jace warned in annoyance.

Just what was going on? A dark thought entered Alec's mind. The Angel forbid! The boy redoubled his effort; the door flew open reveling Jace was the one who'd halted his earlier attempt.

Jace's startled expression clearly showed he wasn't expecting Alec to force his way in. His expression quickly changed as he regained his composure. A smug look crept unto Jace's angular face as he casually sat on the bed in the center of the room. "So how was Magnus?"

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace's attempt to change the subject off himself and to Alec's sex life. He was relieved that his parabatai was alright, but images of blood and feathers flew into his mind as he joined Jace on the bed. "Damn it Jace. What happened? I saw the blood…"

"Oh…that," Jace said casually as if it were an everyday occurrence. The golden boy smiled angelically, as if it was just any other day. In reality, it was normal for shadowhunters to come back from missions bloody and injured, but this wasn't a mission. And was that chocolate on the corner of Jace's mouth?

"Jace, is that chocolate?"

"…maybe," Jace answered with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Why are you joking about chocolate when that demon spawn spilled your blood?"

Jace looked off into space for a while, avoiding Alec's concerned gaze. Alec waited, knowing Jace was calculating what to say, how to explain the events that had occurred.

"I didn't want to think about it, honestly. It's easier to lie and pretend that everything's okay," the blonde murmured quietly, his dark curls obscuring his vision.

"Well you're my other. I have a right to know when something is wrong. I'm your parabatai, Jace," Alec said gently placing a hand on the boy's shoulder to comfort him.

"Sebastian," Jace spat the word with venom, "tied me up in the shower and touched my wings. When I refused to let him touch them, I pissed him off and then that bastard pulled a knife on me."

Alec's eyes widened as Jace spoke, his pale hands reaching for the steele on Jace's weapon belt.

Jace shook his head. "I've already drawn an irratize."

Alec's ears flicked as he gazed at Jace's wings. He wondered what if would feel like to bite them; if the feathers were really as soft as they looked… his tail began to twitch. He blanched when he realized what he was thinking. A much needed distraction provided itself as Alec noticed several wrappers lying on the floor of Jace's usually spotless room. "What are those?"

"Candy…" Jace said as he got up and walked toward the small closet beside the large black dresser. As the blonde opened the closet, a mountain of candy and sweets tumbled out and unto the floor.

Candy? Was this reason Jace had been hesitant to open the door earlier? Alec couldn't help but laugh. All this time he'd been worrying about Jace, he'd been hiding candy in his closet like a mischievous little child.

"What's so funny Lightwood?"

"You," Alec snickered as he playfully punched Jace's shoulder.

Jace smirked, always begin the competitive one, he tackled Alec and began to wrestle. The two continued to exchange blows until Alec embedded his teeth in one of Jace's white wings. The blonde started in astonishment as Alec pulled back with a look of absolute horror on his face.

Alec quickly released his grip and began to apologize. "I'm so sorry Jace… It's just… your wings… their soo fluffy!"

"Fluffy?" Jace scoffed as he pulled away from his friend. He'd expected this kind of behavior from Sebastian because he was a demon, but from Alec? Then he remembered that Magnus had changed Alec. Alec's ears twitched as his gaze followed Jace's wings painfully. Gold eyes widened as realized why Alec had bit him. Alec was part cat, and cats liked birds. Jace had wings. As quick as he could, Jace made for the door with Alec in quick pursuit.

"**Jonathan Christopher** **Morgenst**-"

And then Alec was upon him.


End file.
